


"Maybe there is."

by Singasongandneverstop



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: DaisyMack, F/M, Therefore: Smut, This pairing has been growing on me lately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy and Mack take care of each other after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Maybe there is."

Daisy watches as the blood washes off her arm and drips down onto the tiles underneath her feet. The blood is her own, coming from an injury sustained in combat with armed HYDRA thugs. She was able to take most of them out, but one managed to deliver a pretty painful blow which sent her spinning for a moment.

“Tremors?” She looks up as she hears Mack’s voice filter through the door. He must’ve gotten worried when she didn’t come to eat, she wonders for a moment. She steps out and dries herself and gets dresses, seeing him sitting on the edge of her bed when she leaves the bathroom. “You okay?”

“Just thought I’d check on you. You disappeared away after debrief.” He moves over to sit down, and opens the box for medical emergencies everyone keeps in their rooms. “Sit down and let me take a look.” Daisy opens her mouth to protest, but the look he gives her is enough to make her sit down on the mattress, although begrudgingly so.

A hiss escapes her lips as he cleans the wound with medical alcohol. “Don’t give me that look,” he says as she glares at him. “Can’t have this getting infected and you getting ill. I’d be in a pretty fine mess without my partner.” His words make her blush, and she can feel her cheeks burn as she looks away for a moment.

She hears Mack chuckle for a moment, and then there’s slight pressure on her shoulder as he bandages the wound on her shoulder. She looks down to see his fingers lingering on her skin, and she bites her lip for a brief moment. He leans in towards her, and they’re stuck like that even for only the fraction of a second, before Mack gently kisses her.  
The gentle pressure of his lips against hers takes her so aback for a moment that she almost forgets to breathe, and then she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her as she deepens the kiss. The moan slipping past Mack’s lips reverberates down her spine and makes her shiver with delight.

They only break the kiss when they need to breathe, and Daisy is smiling from ear to ear as she looks at him. “Wow. That was…” He grins. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now.” Her smile softens as she hears what he says. “Really?” He nods. “But Lincoln came in the way.” She can’t help but laugh a little when she hears that. “Yeah,” She says after a moment. “He kind of did.”

Mack smiles and kisses her again as he slowly works her shirt off her body. He is careful not to touch her injured shoulder, and leaves sweet kisses on her skin once the shirt is off. “M-Mack…” She’s breathless as he moves even further down and swiftly unhooks her bra. Her own hands are on his chest, tugging at his shirt to get it off.

They both work on undressing each other, and Daisy is doing her best to remove the shrinking barrier of clothing between them. Mack’s touches are gentle and loving, and she grows wetter with each lingering touch and loving kiss. At last, they’re both naked, and Daisy wraps her legs around his waist, wanting him as close to her as he possibly can be. “Mack…” She whispers his name, and he understands.

He enters her slowly, taking in every expression on her face as he slowly fills her up. “D-Daisy…” Her name rolls off his lips like a caress as her wet tightness envelops his cock. Daisy’s eyes are closed as she takes in the feeling of him stretching her so beautifully. “Mack…” She opens her eyes and smiles at him, and then presses a loving kiss to his lips.

“Are you okay? I’m not hurting you, am I?” She shakes her head. “You… You’re perfect.” With that, he begins moving within her. He feels so alert to every touch and kiss she leaves on his skin, and his heart is beating hard in his chest. It’s what he’s wanted for so long, and he wants to use this to show her what she means to him and how much he loves her.

Every thrust leaves Daisy breathless, and she kisses Mack deeply as he begins thrusting faster. The sound of their bodies slapping together echo through the room in synch with the creaking of the bed, and Daisy is unaware of anything that isn’t Mack and herself. “Fuck!” She gasps as he begins rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Mack can’t help but grin when he hears Daisy gasp at his touch. He starts rubbing her faster in synch with his thrusts, and feels the tell-tale sparks shoot up his spine. “Daisy, Daisy….” Her name is like a prayer on his lips, and he eagerly kisses her when she presses herself against him. Daisy moans against his lips when she feels her stomach tightening. “I’m so close…”

“So am I…” Mack’s voice is barely above a whisper as he speaks, and Daisy throws her head back against the pillow as the waves inside her build up and she comes with a cry, her nails digging into Mack’s shoulders as her slick walls tighten around his cock. “Daisy!” Mack gasps as she tightens around him, and he spills himself inside her with a deep moan. They’re both panting as they come down from their high, and Daisy kisses him lovingly. “That was… That was amazing….”

Mack can only nod in agreement, and smiles against her lips before he slowly pulls out of her. “Yeah,” He says once he’s able to speak again, “That really was amazing.” He pulls her to him, and they share loving kisses before they both fall asleep, enveloped in the other’s arms.


End file.
